A piano, a silent room a song from the heart
by PrincessaJosefina
Summary: Nick is alone in the auditorium, at least he thinks so. He's sitting at the piano in a silent room, playing a song filling Nick's and someone else's eyes with tears. Nick/?
1. The song

Don't own nothin' blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Nick was having one of those days. His blood sugar was crazy out of control. He decided study hall to go to the auditorium. No one was there, so he sat at the shiny black baby grand piano. Nick closed his eyes and began to play the notes. Macy heard someone in the auditorium and went to see who it was. She saw Nick deep in thought at the piano and didn't want to disturb him. Macy took a seat in the unlit area of the auditorium. _"Got the news today But they said I had to stay, A little bit longer and I'd be fine. When I thought it'd all be done, when I thought it'd all been said A little bit longer and I'll be fine."_ Nick had a few tears roll down his cheeks. Macy had a felling Nick was putting all his heart into the song. _"But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone And you don't know what it's like to feel so low And every time you smile or laugh you glow You don't even know, no, no You don't even know."_ More tears kept rolling down Nick's face. Macy felt herself crying soon. "_All this time goes by. Still no reason why. A little bit longer and I'll be fine. Waitin' on a cure. But none of them are sure. A little bit longer and I'll be fine."_ The tears were falling fast from both teens' eyes.

"_But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone And you don't know what it's like to feel so low And every time you smile or laugh you glow You don't even know, no, no You don't even know, no, no." _The final "no" left Nick's mouth just under a whisper._ "__So I'll wait 'til kingdom come. All the highs and lows are gone. A little bit longer and I'll be fine." _Nick literally was almost reduced to tears.

"_I'll be...fine" _The last three words were above a whisper. Nick buried his face in his hands and began to sob quietly. "Nick," Macy said. "Macy? What are you doing here?" Nick asked as he wiped away his tears. "I heard you playing. Nick, that song. Its so, sad." Macy said. Macy got on the stage and held Nick. "Mace, its nothing." Nick said. "Nick, you can tell me anything." Macy whispered softly into Nick's ear. "It all started in 2005. November 15 to be exact. (A/N not sure if date is right) I was acting weird. I was thirsty all the time, I had to use the bathroom all the time, I had a bad attitude, and lost 15 pounds in 2 weeks. I blamed it on the stress of touring. We took time off and had a family vacation. When we got back, my mom and dad took me to the doctor. She heard my symptoms and tested my blood sugar. It was over 700 so I was rushed to the hospital where they told me I have type 1 diabetes," Nick paused for a moment. He let out a sigh before starting to cry again. "The first words out of my mouth were _'Am I going to die?'_ Mace, I thought I would die," Nick said. "Nick its alright. Let it all out and you'll feel better. Just let it all out," Macy said as she hugged Nick. She rubbed her hand uo and down Nick's back. "Macy, when you're first diagnosed, you feel alone. Like you're all alone. People say 'I know where you're coming from but they don't. No one understands. They'll never know how hard it is to live with this everyday. For the rest of their life. Sometimes I wish I never had diabetes," Nick said. "Nick I know. Sometimes I wish I never had diabetes too," Macy said. Nick stared at her blankly.

* * *

Tell me if I should continue.


	2. More than friend, or never ment to be?

* * *

Thanks to all my awsome readers and everyone who reviwed and alerted my story. Here's chapter 2 and sorry about the way chapter 1 was. Computer acting stupid.

Still own nothing...

* * *

"Macy, how? When?" Nick chocked out.

"Last year. I had the same symptoms. I felt the same way. Like no one did or will understand. I felt alone. I still feel alone." Macy said, hugging her knees.

"Macy come here," Nick said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're not alone. You'll never be alone. Trust me, Just trust me," Nick said. The two teens sat there in silence for a while, letting a few more tears fall.

"Nick, this is the first time I really felt like someone understands. You make me feel alright," Macy said. Nick didn't know what to say to that. Soon the bell rang.

"Mace, we have to go," Nick said disappointedly.

"Meet me after school," Macy said. She gave Nick a kiss on the cheek.

Nick sat there and felt his cheek. _How did she go from a crazed fan to a friend to a best friend to something more in just thirty minutes?_

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Nick keep you're leg elevated," Mrs. Lucas said. Nick looked at his broken leg.

"Joe, can you hand me my cell phone?" Nick asked.

"Don't have it," Joe said.

"Didn't you grab it? I took it out my pocket because of the x-ray, so I put it on the table," Nick said, starting to panic.

"I thought I forgot something!" Joe said.

"Joe, come here for a second," Nick said. Joe walked over just to get smacked with Nick's crutches.

"OW! It's not my fault you were running down the stairs," Joe said.

"I gotta go tell Macy," Nick said as he began to get off the couch.

"No, no, no. You have to stay off your leg as much as possible," Joe said as he pushed Nick back down onto the couch.

"Oh would you!" Nick yelled. (A/N Yeah it's from Wizards of Waverly Place)

"Boys," Mrs. Lucas said.

"It's all Joe's fault-"

"Well maybe if Nick wasn't running down the stairs-"

"Now Macy's gonna hate my guts-"

"He could get his own phone-"

"Boys!" Mrs. Lucas said louder.

"But-"

"No buts. Joe, go to your room. Nick, go to, well, stay on the couch," Mrs. Lucas said, knowing how hard it would be for Nick to get upstairs.

_Please let Macy forgive me,_ Nick thought.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN!!!! Will MAcy forgive Nick? Find out in the next chapter. I might not post it soon. I've been home sick for 3 days and am going back to school tomorrow so tons of make-up work probably.


	3. Mabey we are something more

It's almost midnight. There's a tornado watch for my county. This is for my awesome readers. This chapter is dedicated to RandomActsOfSmartness because they knew what would happen in the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick sat at the table with his brothers and Stella. "So you're in a cast for about a month?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. I can't stand these crutches already. Have you seen Macy?" Nick asked.

"No," Stella said. Just then, a very angry Macy came to the table.

"Never ever talk to me you stupid jerk!" Macy yelled at Nick. She then stormed off.

"Macy wait," Nick said. He grabbed his crutches and walked as fast as he could towards Macy.

"Mace, stop and talk to me," Nick said.

"What- Nick what happened?" Macy asked, seeing Nick's leg in a cast.

"At the end of school, I was running downstairs to get to you, but I tripped and fell down all the stairs and broke my leg. I guess I was falling for you," Nick joked.

"Really? Wait, I'm the one supposed to injure you. I was supposed to drop a bowling ball on your foot," Macy joked, now over Nick not meeting her yesterday,(A/N That parts just for you RandomActsOfSmartness)

"Yeah, I kinda beat you to it," Nick said.

"I feel horrible about what I did earlier. You must think I'm a total snob now," Macy said.

"Mace, it's okay. Come on. Me and you, after school at the Groovy Smoothies," Nick said. (A/N Yup from iCarly)

"Can I get the banana blitz?" Macy asked.

"Sure," Nick said.

"Okay, see you then," Macy said as she went to the gym.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah and then there's the time Joe was trying to make a youtube video where he could run through walls, He ended up getting 26 stitches on his forehead," Nick said, taking a sip of his smoothie.

Macy laughed. "You guys did some funny things," Macy said.

"Oh and there's the time in Toronto, Joe didn't know his back pocket was ripped pff and he went onstage and everyone saw his dinosaur boxers that said Tuesday," Nick said.

'What's so wrong about the Tuesday part?" Macy asked.

"It was Friday," Nick said.

Macy busted out laughing again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mace you didn't have to drive me home," Nick said, leaning on his crutches.

"I'm not letting you drive with a broken leg. You can get a broken body!" Macy exaggerated.

"Okay then," Nick said sarcastically.

"Well I guess I'll see you as school tomorrow," Macy said.

"Okay. Bye Macy." Nick said. He leaned forward and gave Macy a kiss. On the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOHHHH!! I'll update soon. The next chapter will have a little Joe/Stella and because I don't want Kevin to be lonely Kevin/Danielle. Yes his fiancée Danielle.


	4. Valentine Misses and Sugar Free Kisses

I am very very sorry! I got really sick, like, sicker than you can imagine! I'm better now and I apologize for not updating in like a year!

* * *

_**2 Months Later**_

"Hey, Kev, What's new?" Joe asked

"Nick's in love," Kevin said.

"What's her name and how well does he know her?" Joe asked

"Just someone we all know as Macy Misa," Kevin said.

"No way!" Joe said.

"Look for yourself," Kevin said, pressing his face against the glass of the atrium.

"I need a girlfriend. I mean you have Danielle, Nick has Macy, I bet even Frankie has a girlfriend!" Joe said.

"Why don't you ask Stella out? You've had a crush on her since third grade," Kevin said.

"No way. We're to good of friends," Joe said.

"Yeah, that's how Nick and Macy were, now look at them," Kevin said. Kevin and Joe watched the couple share a kiss.

"Yeah. I guess I'll give it a try. And if all goes well,' Joe said.

"You won't have to move to Narnia…Well after I find it. Nick's locker is the portal I think," Kevin said.

Joe looked at Kevin. "And _you're_ the oldest!"

* * *

"I'd love to go with you," Stella said.

"Cool. I'll see you at the dance," Quinn said.

Joe saw the whole thing and was crushed. He was just about to ask her out.

He sighed and walked away. He saw M'Kaylah from his math class sitting at a table, crying.

"Hey. You're M'Kaylah right?" Joe asked as he sat next to her.

_Ugh, Joe! He's so annoying. Wait, he's famous and stuff and I'm sure he can make that cold hearted killer of love, Yuuki, jealous._

"Yeah." She said.

So, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" Joe asked. _What am I doing? I barley know the girl!_

"Sure," M'Kaylah said.

"Cool, see you then," Joe said.

* * *

"Hey Nick," Macy said, hiding something behind her back.

"Hey Macy," Nick said, also hiding something behind his back.

"I can't take it anymore. Happy Valentine's Day Nick," Macy said, giving Nick a box of sugar free kisses.

"Thanks Mace. Happy Valentine's Day," Nick said. He held out a Build-A-Bear that held a bunch of roses.

"I Love it!" Macy said.

"Press the paw," Nick said.

Macy pressed it and Nick's voice came out. _"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me, everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch glimpse of heaven, I find, my paradise, When you look me in the eyes. I love you Macy. Happy Valentine's Day!"_

"Nick! It's so adorable! I love it, thank you!" Macy squealed. She kissed Nick.

"So I have a question," Nick said. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Hmm, I was planning on asking someone else," Macy started.

"Mace! Come on! I'm your boyfriend! Please?" Nick begged.

"I was just kidding, plus I wanted to see you beg," Macy said.

"You're a devious little angel aren't you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but I'm your devious little angel," Macy said. Nick wrapped an arm around her and kissed her.

"I'm taking this all as a yes," Nick said. Macy giggled and kissed his cheek.

"It is a yes," Macy said.

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short! I made this A.N. longer because of the original length was a number that was BAD!


End file.
